120314beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:35 -- 08:36 CA: Sami, could I talk to you?... 08:36 AA: Oh, hey Beau! What's up? 08:36 CA: Well, I was wondering, uh, what exactly... does mission control do?... 08:37 AA: Heh. That's up to Mission Control really! But the main thing I was thinking you would do would be to be the person everyone checks in with regularly so we know to start worrying if someone forgets to check in. 08:37 AA: Since you're the one who's least likely to go MIA. 08:39 CA: Ah yes I see, that does make sense... 08:40 AA: It might even be a good idea to schedule check-ins. Although I guess if you didn't want to have to check with EVERYONE, since there are a lot of us, you could just check with someone from each team and have them do a head count, and if anyone's missing try to contact the missing person direct. 08:41 AA: I don't know. There's lots of questions of logistics that I didn't quite work out. 08:41 AA: I just figured you were the best man for the job. 08:41 CA: I wonder if Libby would let me have access to the log of her session.. but perhaps that would be asking too much of her.... 08:41 AA: What, you mean the Twink session? 08:42 AA: Wow. That would be kind of amazing. I kind of doubt she'll give it to you, but if she does I would be totally interested to see it too. 08:42 CA: Yes. Perhaps it would give us more insight into the situation... 08:44 CA: At most, it would be worth it to ask... 08:44 AA: Yeah. The worst she can do is say no. 08:44 AA: Or really I guess the worst she can do is say no and then laugh at you and insult you for asking. 08:44 AA: But that's just Libby. 08:45 CA: I'm fairly sure that, if she wanted, she could have me off this ark and back into the void. Or maybe not, if it would end your contract with the horrorterrors? I still do not understand how they work... 08:46 AA: Oh. I don't know. The contract I had with them was just to bring you back. I guess there's no ongoing promise to keep you there. 08:47 AA: Still, I doubt she would do it just out of spite. It'd likely require her to give some sort of concession to the Horrorterrors herself. I don't think she could do it herself. 08:51 CA: Who knows, I certainly don't... 09:11 CA: While I have you, are there any other problems that need to be mission controlled?... 09:12 AA: I don't know. Not off the top of my head? I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a real, canonical list of all surviving players, their handles, their relationships to one another, what have you. It'll be handy when we revise the teams into two big teams after we finish this world. 09:14 AA: And I started noticing how few of the newbies I know after the conversations with our teammates on the other teams. 09:14 CA: yes a masterlist of handles of sorts... 09:15 AA: Yeah. It might not hurt to get their classpects and what they're good at, too, but that's not as high a priority I guess. 09:15 CA: we could also introduce the newbies to veterans with their classes or aspects... 09:15 AA: I think Acenia was working on something similar. Maybe you could touch base with her and see if she has details she could share? 09:16 CA: do you have her handle?... 09:19 AA: Acenia? She's gracefulThaumaturge. 09:20 CA: noted, I will try to contact her... 09:20 AA: Oh, did I tell you about what happened? I was so embarrassed. 09:20 CA: oh?... 09:21 AA: She's a Witch. The Witch of Void. So I gave her one of my old brooms so she could start learning to fly like a proper witch. And she was so excited! I was really proud of myself. 09:21 AA: But then we found out some alternate version of her had gotten the same thing and the broom started sprouting tentacles and attacking her out of nowhere! So I had to take back the gift I gave her! :( 09:21 AA: She was a real sport about it, but I still felt like such a bitch, giving her a way to fly and then taking it back like that. 09:23 CA: I'm sure she can understand... 09:23 AA: Yeah. But it still sucks. 09:28 CA: Maybe I will bring it up when I talk to her... 09:29 AA: What, the broom thing? No, she seems to be over it. She's probably forgotten all about it. 09:30 CA: oh ok... 09:31 CA: ((test)) 09:31 AA: (( Hmm? )) 09:32 CA: ((my Erisio instance did a blip, but this one didn't, for some reason)) 09:42 CA: Anyway, I guess I should get to... 09:42 CA: mission controlling... 09:42 AA: Heh. I hope it's not going to distract you from your reading! 09:43 CA: well, part of it will be a lot of reading... 09:43 CA: anyway, talk to ya later!... 09:43 AA: Later. 09:43 CA: ((u post or I?)) 09:43 AA: ((I can do it)) 09:43 CA: ((thx)) -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 21:43 --